Hero's Farewell, Love you, Sayori
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Ignis the Charmander must leave the Pokemon World. It's destined to be that way. She must say goodbye first. Friendshipping!


Hero's Farewell

A Hero/Partner Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I wish I did so I could make PMD and PMD2 a kind of second series. I liked the ending of PMD1, it was soooo sad!**

**Summary: After Ignis the Charmander and her partner Sayori the Squirtle destroyed the star, it was time for her to leave. Sayori would be heartbroken. Based off PMD's ending. This is sort-of part 2 of Insomnia, so read Insomnia first! **

**The first part is Ignis's POV; the second part is Sayori's.**

**Ignis's POV**

"…Are you guys okay?"

_Voices…?_

"Ugh…"

_What's going on…?_

"Hey! Sayori's waking up! He's okay!"

I feel a small hand rock my shoulder and my eyes flutter open. Sayori stands above me, looking relieved, "Ignis! We did it! We saved the world!"

Other Pokemon gather around us…our friends are congratulating us. Alakazam pats me on the back, but I barely feel him. "I'm gonna fire off a Hydro Pump to celebrate this moment!" Blastoise yells, extending the water cannons on his shoulders. Bellsprout steps backwards a few paces.

"Hey! Don't point those things at me!"

Blastoise just starts laughing as Bellsprout tries to run away, but is stopped when Octillery wraps him in her tentacles, "Don't be such a chicken." she scolds him, "Fire away, Blastoise!"

But my attention is drawn to a flickering figure next to me. Gardevoir, my spirit guardian. She looks at me and then my friends and smiles sadly.

"_It's time to go now, Ignis. It's time to say good-bye…"_

Light starts coming out from my body. Tyranitar notices it first, "Ignis!" he yells, "What's happening?"

Sayori turns around. "Ignis?" he asks.

I bowed my head said, "I think it's time to say good-bye…" I say. My eyes well up with tears. "Goodbye?" Sayori's large sea-green eyes overflow with his silver tears. "I completed my mission here…I have to leave…" I say, looking into his eyes, showing him that I feel the same way.

"I don't want you to go!" he cries, running up and hugging me tightly, not wanting or willing to let go. "Please…" The light now pours from my body.

"I'm going to miss you. You were a true friend…A true, irreplaceable friend. I love you…" I murmur into his ear, not realizing I had said those last three words until I had finished saying them. I hugged him tightly back. The light has enveloped me now. "I will always remember you…"

I feel myself rising up into the sky…

"_Good-bye…" _I say.

"_**NO!" **_Sayori cries, grasping at the sky, his tiny Squirtle's fist grasping for her but grabbing air.

"I don't…" His body is seized by racking sobs, "I don't want you to go…Ignis…"

I can feel myself floating…

I'm a spirit now…

I hear a voice…

Do I want to go back…?

_Your friend is heartbroken._

_He's a true friend._

_An irreplaceable friend…_

_If you wish…_

_And wish very strongly…_

_Will you go back?_

_Yes._

**Sayori's POV**

I look up at our Rescue Team base and think of you. It's pretty obvious why I do. After all the Team base was built in the shape of your face. I think of the adventures we've shared together.

The time I first met you, fast asleep near tiny woods…

When we beat Team Meanies and saved Caterpie's friend Metapod…

Living as fugitives and fighting both Articuno and Moltres, man you were so mad at Gengar after that…

The time we took on Groudon…

Watching you sleep, looking so serene and beautiful…

And finally, you leaving me. I never even got to tell you how I felt the same…

"Sayori?" I look up and turn in the direction of Alakazam's voice. He's standing there, flanked by his teammates Charla and Tyranno, a Charizard and a Tyranitar. Following them I could see the faces of Lombre, Mamma Kangaskhan, Bellsprout, and even Snubbull, which surprised me because I thought he didn't like you all too much.

They all stare at our base. Alakazam walks up to me and says, "Before she left, I think, Ignis's face seemed resigned, I think she accepted that…that when the star was destroyed…then she would have to leave us…"

"Why didn't she tell me?" I ask.

"She knew that you didn't want her to go…but she had no choice…The world was going to be destroyed. She gave her life for you and everyone else."

"I never even got to tell her how I felt…" I murmur, staring at our base, wishing more than anything that I could, if just one more time, hold you in my arms again and tell you…tell you how I feel…

I had no idea how long we were standing there when a sphere of light appeared and blinked out, revealing you. I had no idea until Lombre tapped my shoulder and I turned to see you smiling radiantly at me.

I run up to you, embracing you in my arms. I hope and pray to Arceus that this is real and not a dream.

"It's real." You say in my ear, sounding as surprised as I felt.

"Ignis?" I say.

"Yeah, Sayori?" you reply.

"I have something to tell you…"

"Okay."

"I love you too."

The End

**Yays! I finally finished it! I love PMDI'S ending! It's so moe and so dang sad. I cry each time I see it…Like noes! Why did this have to happen! Then, like, yays! The hero is back. I hate Team Meanies name! What are they? Like, five?**


End file.
